Dreamcatcher
by Nomeh
Summary: She was tarting to think that Suna was good for her, little did she know the truth behind the reason why.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I lay any claims to payment for my publications.

Dreamcatcher

She sat on the branches of a tall tree along the boarder where the two countries met. Only protected from the heat by the canopy of leaves the tree offered. She was on her way to Suna.

Sighing inwardly she remembered the last time she was here. Saving Kankuro and then losing Lady Chiyo. The battles they had gought together, and the battles she went on to fight later on. Shaking her head she cleared her mind, this was not the time to be reminicing in such a way. She had to get moving.

Checking her supply pack once more and taking a drink from her canten. She secured her belongings and lept from the branches. Focusing her chakra on her feet mid air befor landing on the sand and running towards her destination. She needed to hurry and she still had a couple hours to go befor she would reach Suna.

Word had reached Konoha that there had been an attack by some unknown rogue nin. And that they had targeted the hospital specifically. Killing most of the doctors and patients. Suna had suffered a great loss. And barely had the facculty or know how to recoup the losses in medical nin.

Tsunade was torn, she wanted to help but Konoha was suffering with their own problems. An outbrek pleagued the city and most were in quarantine. Sackura had been on a mission whenthe outbreak occured and recieved the mesage from one of the slug clones she kept with her to keep in contact with the Sanin.

It was a tactic they came up with so that if Sakura ever came across something she didn't understand or know how to deal with medically she could confir with her Sensei.

She sighed again, the slug clone had disappeared hours ago. Unable to travel outside the boarders of Fire country.

Brathing in relief as she finally began to see the rock spires the signified the city was close up ahead and doubled her efforts. People needed her.

When she reached the walls she didn't stop, she kept running until she was on top of the wall. crouching low to survey the city below.

Suddenly sand began to gather in the air in front of her in a dsk to which she stepped on and waited. The sand platform lowered to the ground.

Bowing her head respectfully, 'Kazekage'

He didn't say anything as she looked up. But she saw the relief in his eyes mixed with sadness.

This man had seen so much pain all his life, and yet he strived to to protect the people that had once distanced themselves from him. He had come a long way from when she first met him at the chunin exams.

"Please I dont want to waste any time. where are the injured?"

Nodding he turned and she followed without question.

as we walked through the streets people bowed in respect murmuring his title., and smiling towards me as best they could. But I coulld see the sadness in their eyes as well.

The wars between ninja nations was never really over. Pease was fleeting and loved ones were lost all the time. But an attack of this magnitude within the walls of their city and on a hospitall no less was a tragdy that cut deep. And the general morale of the city was in shambles.

Soon the ruins came into view and my heart clenched. I wondered how anyone had survived. Anywhere there was space there were several different types of tents set up, some open and some closed. Large, small. long and wide. And there were people bustling around everywhere. I could tell they were volunteers doing thir best to help clean wounds and pass out food.

Suddenly a group of children ran up to us screaming "Kazekage!"

I watched in silent wonder as the all ran up and fought for a place to around Gaara trying towrap their little arms around him. I almost choked up. He really had come a long way.

He placesd his hands on their shoulders squeezing reassuringly as he looked down at them a soft sadness in his eyes yet full of tenderness. I gave him a soft smile and nodded the headed off towards the tents. The last thing I heard was a small child telling Gaara that he was the best Kazekage ever. I was happy he had found a place for himself in the hearts of his people.

Hours later he found me, to think back on it I am a little ashamed.

"Damn it not another one." I cursed. That made 10 dead. I silently berated myself. If only I had made it here sooner...

"Sakura" I heard his voice, weary but understaning in its command.

"Thats enough for now. your need rest."

"But there are more that need help, I can't leave now."

"They will be fine. We have been doing our best to keep those we can stable. And I know you want to help them all, but I can't have you using all your strength or you will be useless as well"

She was speechless for a few moments. Mostly because she had never heard him talk so much and she knew he was right. But she wasn't used to this side of him. Even though she knew he had changed drastically over the years. It was still strange for her to see and hear him acting in such a way.

She gave a few of the surviving medics instructions to get her if anyone went critical, and showed them a few techniques befor finally allowing him to lead her away.

"Ive taken the liberty of having a room prepared for you in the Manor. Temari and Kankuro live there as well but are on a mission at the moment looking for all available healers in the outskirts of the country and escorting them here to help us if they are willing. As well as gathering as much intel as they can on who might want to attack us. " He sighed softly

"I have several groups out there doing what they can to find out but I cant spare too many, as the city needs to be protected as well just incase the attackers come back."

"If there is anything I can do to help Kazekage please do not hesitate to ask." she smiled at him and places a hesitant hand on his arm. This caused him to look down at her hand blankly then back to her. She pulled her hand back and apologized. Feeling awkward to her slip up. She forgot who this was momentarily.

He didn't say anything for a moment and just continued walking.

Upon entering the manor he showed her to her rooms stating that his room was down the hall if she needed anything, and left her to her devices.

She took a shower in her private bathroom and when she came out a tray was sitting on a table with some bread and soup. Which she ate greedily not realizng how famished she really was.

After finishing her soup she drowily rummaged through her medical bag and pulled out a vial.

She stared at it sadly. It represented all the sadness and horror she ha ever experienced. But only because in a way it protected her from it. The tincture was special in the way that it prevented her from dreaming. Allowing her to sleep soundly through the night. She only needed a sip, but she was running low, and had just enough to last befor she could mix up more. One vial lasted her a month. Only needing a few drops of the bitter mixture. Uncorking the vial she brougt it to her lips while she walked, having performed the simple action a hundred tims over, but in her unfamiliar surroundings she failed to see the table so close. And as she tipped her head back her legs hit the offending furniture startling her and causing her to drop the vial to the ground breaking it, and spilling the contents on the ground where it seemed into the rough hewn flooring.

She stared in horror at the damp spot on the floor. There were no gracious drops left. It was all gone and so were here hopes of getting a restful nights sleep.

"Maybe I'm so exhausted ill fall into a dead sleep."

She had to try she told herself. There were peoople in the city that needed her to be in peak performance. Lives depended on it. Sighing heavily she cleaned up the glass, turned out the lights and crawled into the large bed.

A few hours later Gaara sat straight up in bed woken up by screams coming from down the hall where Sakura was. He rushed into her room to the sight of her thrashing in the covers but he saw no threat. Immeadiatly going to her he sat on the bed and tried to grab her arms, this didn't help, '

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" But she kept screaming and crying out in terror. Finally he grabbed her and held her restraining her arms within his own strong embrace she inhaled deeply then and settled down curling into him but not waking up.

He held her there half laying half sitting panting softly

Unsure what to do he went to lay her down, but as he began to retract his arms she held onto him tightly and whimpered. Sitting up he pulled her into his lap unsure what else to do and looked down at her in a mixture os wnder and confusion. Which was furher heightened by the fact that as she sat there she nuzzled into his arms and fell into a deep sleep. The revelation was enough to throw the young kage. Already socially awkward then this woman comes along and unknowingly find comfort in HIS arms. He didnt know what to do, and so he sat there holding the seemingly vulnerable woman in his arms while she slept soundly. Only finally trying and succeeding at setting her down just befor dawn. Then left her room quietly.

Sakura woke up the next morninng feeling more refreshed than she ever had in a long while.

I"I must have worn myself out just like I thought. I don't remember dreaming at all."

Strethcing out she smelled sandlewood just as her hand brushed against something gritty in her bedsheets...sand. She must have not brushed off her feet befor crawling into the bed. Shrugging it off she dusted out the sheets and got ready for the day.

Fully chargd and rested her healings came much easier and faster. The recovery rate at which the injred were making their comeback astonisshed even her. By the afternoon she was teaching groups how to do some of the more mild therapies, and showing patients excerises that would maximize their physical recovery. It was a long if not rewarding day. She hadn't lost anyone else. Gaara was right while lacking in knowledge critical to the more serious casualties, his people were resilient and made do with what they had. Doing their best to take care of who they could with what they had. They were surivors at heart. Given strength by the faith their Kazekage had in them.

Walking around the makeshift medical envampment she heard an elderly voiice as she passed by a cot.

"I remember seeing you befor, years ago. You were working with Lady Chiyo."

She paused and turned to see an old man and bandange wrapped around his head covering one eye. Dark thick strings sticking out in various spot at awkward angles. Stitches, she thought.

"Yes Sir. I was here with a few others from my village"

"You all saved our Kage. On behalf of my village I want to thank you. Our Kage is fortunate to have such allies to call upon when in need."

"It is my honor to help. You don't need to thank me. You can however rest and get better." she smiled softly

and as she walked away she didn't hear the man musing to himself.

"She would make a fine wife to our Kage." just befor he closed his eyes to do exactly as she said.

That night she set up a small boiler pot and added the first of the ingredients to brew her potion. She knew it wouldn't be long befor the dreams returned and she could waste no time. Add the water she knew would be needed to simmer down throughout the night she went to bed making sure to brush her feet off befor getting in.

It seemed almost instantaneous after closing her eyes did she find herself in a familiar scene. A village in ruins, her village the destruction Pain had caused seeped through her senses as she looked around and saw her people laying dead in the streets and rubble. Subconciously she knew that it wasn't like that anymore. They had long repaired their city, But in her dreams no one came back and no one else had survived. She began screaming, searching for her friends. For anyone alive running through the debris in search of any survivors. In the distance she heard voices a cocophoney of every enemy they had faced taunting her. Calling her a failure and hunting her in the ghost town that was once her home.

Suddenly out of the darkness an unseen force grabbed hold of her cradling her, she didn't know what it was Only the smell of sandlewood permeated her senses and she was overwhelmed by the certainty of protection and allowed herself to be washed in the aura. Letting herself fall into the darkness that followed and the blissfull solace of sleep.

Gaara had once again found himself rushing into her room at the sound of her vocalized terror. And as soon as she sat upon her bed she had immedeatly turntowardds him and rested her head on his lap doing her best to curl around him and fell silent. At a loss he resigned himself to another night of watching over her.

This ritual continued for several weeks. Sakura's days were filled with healing while Gaara over saw the reconstruction of a new hospital as well as taking care of his normal duties. Soon the patients were moved into the new structure and things were being put in order. Sakura had been invaluable to teaching new Doctors and nurses. It was a long road still coming. And Neew healers were pouring in thanks to the work of his siblings. But no word yet to the assailaints that had causedd the devastation in the first place.

Sakura began to think that coming to Suna was good for her as she had no recollection of any nightmares since she had come to the desert city. But she continued to brew her mixture anyway. just in case.

"Sakura would you like to take a break and come to the market with me?"

An older woman, who served as a maid in the manor asked her.

The staff had really gotten to like her as she treated them with kindness and often helped them with chores when she wasn't working at the hospital.

"Sure Lady Osana,, It would be nice to get out and stretch my legs "

The old woman simply smiled and grabbed a basket off the kitchen counter and they departed.

"Where to firsst Lady Osana?"

"I just need a few supplies to replenish the Kazekage's personal items. He is running low on toiletries, and he needs some ink for his home offices and then a few groceries."

Sakura nodded, the customs here were much the same. Back home the Hokake rarely did her own shopping. She was just simply too busy, and Gaara was no exception. If not moreso than her own kage.

He had more at stake. for while he people loved him, he was still a target being a powerful nin. Even though he was no longer a Jinchuriki. And hte line he lived on was still fragile. His people knew he ws dangerous and some of the older generations still say the monster in him, but they also knew that under his rule their city thrived. So they let him be, for the most part. Only giving him rude stares every once in a while.

But she knew better. As she walked with the house maid her mind wandered to the times they had spent together talking and getting to know one another. The observations she made about his interactions with his people. She was growing to admire him. Not to mention the overwhelming sense of security she got while in his presance. It was strange to her but for some unknown reason she knew that he would protect her. Even though they didn't know each other that well. she felt more ssafe around him than she ever felt around anyone else. Which she also felt was ironic since he had almost killed her in her youth. But she knew he was no longer that boy. Now he was a man. A man who loved his village with the uncondiditionality like that of a parent to a child.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the old woman speaking with a man selling his wares.

"How much for these bars of soap?"

she was pointing at some light tan rectangles . Sakura picked one up to smell it curious as to the scent the Kazekage preffered. She inhaled deeply and her senses were assulted by sandlewood.

Eyes widening suddenly things started to click into place, and memories she didn't remember having surfaced. Her dreams, but then strong arms and the smell of sandlewood. and the sand..

She dropped the soap stunned then tuned and walked off oblivious to the sounds of Lady Osana calling out her name.

She didn't kknow what to do the rest of the day she hid in her rooms pacing back and forth. She had always prided herself in being smart and able to come up with solutions to her problems but now what? Everynight she had drempt, she was sure of it now, and everynight he had come to protect her from her nightmares. How was she to act and what did it mean?

That night she stayed up as her fear of sleep consumed her. she was afraid to sleep because that ment dreams and that ment nightmares, which also ment that Gaara would come to her. The revelation that he had been doing htis and not saying anything to her simultaneously endeared him to her heart and scared her at the same time. Not because he saved her but because this only increased her awarness of him. She admired him and found herslef enjoying his company.

The next morning breakfast was quiet. Both of them eating in silence. and as soon as she was done she cleared her place and ran to the hospital to emerse herself in work in hopes to tire herself out so that she might exhaust herslef into sleep. But luck was not on her side.

She had done such a good job training the staff that they had taken care of all the minor injuries and there had not been a major incident in a few days. She was sent home early by the staff much to her dismay.

That night she paced again but soon her eyes begain to droop. It was a losing battle, but she was still shaken by fear. Her brew was not yet ready.

Sighing in defeat and overcome by exhaustion she slipped quietly from her room and creeped quietly down the hall. Driven by fear and an unconcious need she gently pushed the door open to her destination and slipped quietly inside.

Gaara heard her but he didn't dare move he lay with arm arm stretched out to the side and the other was draped across his bare stomach. He stayed still pretending to sleep as she gently lifted the covers and slipped inside his bed carefully scooting over to nestle into his side and settle down.

He was so stunned. She had knowingly crawled into his bed brazenly cuddled into him and then proceeded to go to sleep. Did that mean she knew? She had to know. Now the question was how he felt about it.

His mind drifted to the previous nightl He had lain awake listening for her screams. Screams that never came. and for some reason it had left him feeling bereft. Like suddenly he had no purpose. He had grown so used to protecting this woman every night for weeks that when one night came that he wasn't needed he realized he wanted to be there. He wanted to hold her in his arms. This epiphany caused his lips to lif ever so slightly befor turning towards her and wrapping his arms more securly around her oblivious to the smile that graced her features as she finally fell asleep.

The next morning when Gaara woke up he found his face pressed into something soft which he had his arms wrapped around and something was stroking his hair. His head was being cradled and the softness against his cheek wwere breasts. This caused him to stiffen.

"Good morning."

A soft gentle voice greeted him. He was still stunned and a still scared to move. She had stayed. He didn't know why but this made him happy and also frightened him at the same time.

"I know what you did for me, and you have no idea how greatfull I am to you for it. You have no idea how long those dreams have tortured me. But when your there you protect me from them and you never said anything. " He couldn't say anything, he just lay there and listened only barely squeezing his arms tighter.

He didn't know how or when but over the last few weeks she had grown on him,, with her intellect and wit, her kinddness and devotion to others. Her hard work and perserverance. And her vulnerability. The very fact that it was he that soothed her fears alone enraptured him and made him a slave to her needs. He was addicted to the feeling of being needed and now realizing it he didn't want to let it go.

"Stay with me?"

He quietly dared to ask.

She paused her ministrations on his hair and sat up pivoting to place his head on his pillow and stared into his eyes for a long time befor leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Wtith that singular action Gaara's world exploded and he reached for her deepening the kiss instantly and holding her close.

Sakura didn't know what was happening, what it was they were starting. But she wasn't going to stop. It wasn't the moment, she knew what this was. It was the bigger picture. She wouled stay with him, with the man that protected her unquestioningly. A man that had turned his entire life around. Who went from a monster that once tried to kill her to a man that now was revered by his people. She never believed in a quick love, she always thought it was something that tookk months to truely develope even years, but now she knew different. All it took was a kind heart and a selfless gesture.

Two bodies creeped down the hall wary and stunned with wide curious eyes as they got closer to the doorway that had been left cracked open. The sounds moans and pants of pleasure seeping into the hall.

After one peek the two stood straight up and walked uickly and quielty away.

"Its official" Kankuro said finally

"The world is ending"

"We were only gone a month" Temari gestured helplessly

"The hospital is rebuilt everyone is back in orderand and..."

"Gaara got laid befor me!" Kankuro cut her off

This earned him a punch in the arm from Temari

"Im going to have to get that girl an awardl. Who ever she is we arent letting her leave."

"I think Gaara has that part covered. I dont see him doing that with someone he would willingly let go."

Kankuro frowned crossing his arms as she walked off,

"Seriously the world is ending ...Gaara lost his virginity befor me!"

The end


End file.
